1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cooling systems and methods. More particularly, specific aspects of the invention provide portable cooling systems and methods that quickly reduce the temperature of an automotive engine.
2. Description of Related Art
In automotive races sponsored by the NASCAR organization, for example, cars are allowed to run warm-up laps for a specified period of time, e.g. one hour, prior to running qualifying laps. During the warm-up laps, a car runs a series of timed laps. The car is then brought back into the garage area for adjustments, and then sent back out for more laps. This process continues for e.g. one hour or other designated time.
When the car is brought back in for adjustments, it is important for the race team to cool the engine as fast as possible, so that appropriate adjustments can be made and the car sent back out. The more laps the car can run during the warm-up laps, the better the race team can tune the car for the qualifying laps. To provide the best adjustments, it is best for the car to be sent out each time at approximately the same temperature. Currently, cars of this type are able to cool their engines to 10-20 Fahrenheit degrees above ambient temperature prior to the qualifying laps.
When the race team runs the qualifying laps, they typically will unhook the fan belts and tape off the grill. This is done so that all possible horsepower is used to give the fastest possible qualifying lap. With fan belts off and the grill taped off, the car has little to no cooling during the qualifying laps themselves. For this additional reason, it is very important for the car to start at the lowest possible temperature.
One current way to cool race car engines is with a machine that uses ice cubes. As engine coolant is circulated into the machine, ice is added to the coolant reservoir to directly cool the reservoir. Adding ice to the reservoir, however, often causes the reservoir to overflow. A valve is opened and the coolant is allowed to spill out directly onto the garage floor, driveway, or other underlying surface. This spillage presents at least two problems. First, the spilled coolant can be very hot and can flow into areas where crews are working, causing the potential for burns or other serious injuries. Second, race teams often take the temperature of the tires in different locations after the car returns from a warm-up lap. If coolant is being spilled onto the driveway, the car may drive through the coolant, changing the tire temperatures and providing the race team with inaccurate tire temperature information. Note FIG. 1, for example, which shows coolant or other fluid spillage 10 on driveway or other road surface 20. Car 30 must drive through and/or rest in spillage 10, potentially creating the above-described problems.
Aspects of the invention overcome the problems described above, and other problems. Aspects of the invention provide a portable cooling system that reduces the temperature of an engine or other similar device or system. Engine coolant is circulated through one or more heat exchangers and a reservoir. The coolant is pumped or otherwise directed through the engine block via a product pump or equivalent device. One or more of the heat exchangers are e.g. of the xe2x80x9cliquid-to-airxe2x80x9d type, the xe2x80x9cliquid-to-liquidxe2x80x9d type, or of both types. Aspects of the invention can be operated manually or automatically, e.g. through a series of electrical controls.
Aspects of the invention have particular application to vehicles used in the racing sport. An engine block is rapidly cooled, so that adjustments can be made and more warm-up laps run. Aspects of the invention allow initial engine temperature to be quickly and significantly reduced, compared to current cooling systems. Cars can start cooler and run faster throughout the entire qualifying lap, for example, giving the race team a better pole position on race day.
Other features and advantages according to the invention will become apparent from the remainder of this patent application.